


Love Me Like You Do

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Spacedogs, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel has a surprise for Adam to make him drown on the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

It was a big explosion, or at least that´s how Adam felt it

The moment it happened his whole being seemed to receive an electric shock, he still could feel Nigel kissing his thigh, but he was just drowning on the feeling of what this meant, on what Nigel had done for him, his whole body had reacted and now his mind was getting into it as well, Nigel was force so strong yet always searching for a way to be so sweet and thoughtful

He had been desperately begging Nigel to just make love to him, as Nigel called it, he was aching all over, something that happened almost every single time Nigel touched him, but this time it felt different

There was something different, so much that even he could notice it

He didn´t know if maybe the slow movements or the way Nigel had looked at him over diner and all the time after had to do with it, probably the answer was yes

They had kissed, somehow slowly, something that was not very common since Nigel was always very passionate, always ready to take him away and make him get lost until there was nothing but him

He had started with his curls, nose, cheeks, evading his mouth after just a chaste kiss, his jaw, neck, collar bone. But he didn´t stop there and keep going towards his shoulders and the whole of his arm until he reached the hands, then taking his hand and giving a sweet kiss to each finger, his palm and he kept going, intended on kissing him completely it seemed, and it was confirmed when even with him nearly begging him to attend the ache between his legs Nigel just avoided said part and went for thighs, it had been a miracle that he was still breathing. By the time Nigel was kissing the soft of his feet, while caressing his thighs, sobbing and moaning out loud was all Adam could do

“Please” he had whimpered over and over, Nigel´s answer, after many minutes of playing with every single part of him body, except for the one where he wanted him the most, was moving back up and kissing him slowly while grinding down on him

“Shhh I´ll take care of you gorgeous” was all the response he got before having him back at his neck, nipping and biting

“Nigel!” his body arched up wanting more and for the first time in what seemed as eternity Nigel finally took mercy on him

He felt delirious, pleasure coming from so many places and each one given by his favorite person in the world

He could feel Nigel nipping at his hip and going down, finally taking him into that delicious mouth, arching completely from the bed his eyes rolling back and then as he opened theme again the world seemed to explode, it took him at moment to realize that it had been quite literal, at least on another time

On the ceiling where he usually had stars moving, there was a huge projection on space, not only stars but the whole universe!

Like a video of how the many galaxies out there looked like, how beautiful they moved

It was fast, stars, planets, passing comets and full galaxies before his eyes, he stared with his mouth open and his back arching up again when Nigel took him completely again, while caressing his entrance with a finger just as the projection started a slow pace above him

“Nigel!” Turning the sheets with his fingers and bucking up while trying to keep his eyes open had proven trying

“Knew you´ll like it gorgeous” Came Nigel´s now raspy voice that was more like a groan

“Nigel, please” Yes, he definitely liked it, he loved it, he couldn´t explain the sensation on his body, there was just the need of _more_

“Hold on Darling” Nigel got up to his eye level and seemed trying not to be in the way of his view to the amazing show of stars up there

He kissed him anyway, letting his fingers play with the long hair and caressing his skull neck while trying to keep still _while_ Nigel entered him

“You are so fucking desperate now love” And he was, his body felt as if on fire, burning with every movement, every touch and kiss

 

He didn´t know how Nigel was doing it so slow, if it was torture, delicious but still torture somehow

The slowly in and even worst out, all the while being showered with kisses, it felt like drowning, no matter how much he tried to breath Nigel would do something to take his break away again

The worlds started to have a fastest way and so did the sensations until he could only feel his own nails being buried on Nigel´s skin

And the world exploited again, with so much more force, he could recall Nigel´s scream of his name and then it all went away on a beautiful and powerful supernova behind his eyes

 

 

Now a little more awake he could appreciate what Nigel had done, all of it

A great experience indeed

Looking down, almost golden eyes stared right back at him, somehow so much beautiful that the stars being show above him

“Was it good?”

“You already know the answer, Nigel I love you”

“Me too my little star, that´s why I wanted this moment to be special, so you´ll see”

“See?”

“That my love for you is just as big as all the shit out there, as the universe”

On any other occasion he would call out on the language but this was Nigel, and that´s how he is, that´s how his love is, and Adam won´t change him not now not ever                             

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, and un-beta  
> So all mistakes are mine, and since I have been without writing on english for so long there must be some
> 
> I wanted to write this little idea that came to my mind while listening to "Love me like you do" by Ellie Goulding
> 
> I don´t know why it happened, just the imagen of these two making love while adam looked up at the whole universe  
> It felt like it would a sweet Nigel would do for him, also it came out of the blue


End file.
